Amira
by sarahbelle08
Summary: A new year, a new student, and a new threat. Harry and co. begin their seventh year and a new girl arrives - who is she, or better yet, WHAT is she?


Okay, here's another story – muahahahaha – and I don't care if it sucks! So I hope you like it, I might change some things and I've done some research on the topic – I'm not telling what it is!!! Just review and tell me if it's crap or not :D Disclaimer: I don't own it you #$@%^!&$ morons, duh! So leave me the #$@% alone! Muahahahahaha!!!!!!!!  
- sarah mai  
  
"Now, let's go over the conditions again."  
"Mum, c'mon! We've been over this like fifty million times already!" Seventeen-year-old Amira Kendrick groaned as she turned to face her mother.  
"I don't care; now what are the conditions?" Abigail, her mother, asked again.  
"No guns, no hurting other people, no killing, and no biting," Amira rolled her eyes as she finished reciting the "conditions list".  
  
"We're here, Madam," the driver said from the front.  
"Well, we've only fifteen minutes to spare, so we'd best hurry along," Abigail stated to no one in particular. Amira opened the door and stepped out into the rain.  
"At least it's all cloudy, don't have to worry about umbrellas," she sighed and followed her mother and the driver to platform 9¾.  
"Well, have a good term dear. I'll see you at Christmas, so be good so they don't up and expel you – again."  
"Don't worry Mum, I'll be good. I love you," Amira hugged Abigail tightly and slowly pulled away.  
"I love you too, Mira. Now go before that train leaves without you," Abigail smiled half-heartedly and watched as Amira boarded the train.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Amira walked through the train and finally settled on the last compartment, being it was the only one that was empty. She set her Gucci suitcase on the luggage rack and sat down. She unzipped her carry-on and meticulously strapped an assortment of guns and other weapons inside her new school robes. A few minutes before 11:00, the door opened and a girl with curly brown hair stood before her.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize anyone else was in here!" She smiled, backing out the door.  
"You can sit here if you want," Amira told her, smiling warmly.  
"Thanks, there's no other empty compartments. I'm Hermione Granger by the way," the young woman extended her hand.  
"Amira, Amira Kendrick," Amira replied shaking her hand.  
"So, you're new," Hermione replied, "Where are you from?"  
"Birmingham, you?" Amira replied, settling back into her seat.  
"London," Hermione replied as the door opened again.  
  
"Hey, Mione," Ron Weasley grinned, hugging his girlfriend.  
"Hey, Ron!" Hermione grinned, pecking him on the lips. "This is Amira, she's new this year."  
"Hello, Amira, I'm Ron Weasley," Ron smiled, shaking her hand while he sat down next to Hermione. "What year are you in?"  
"Seventh, I'm assuming you both are as well," Amira replied and they nodded.  
"Where's Harry? He's going to miss the train," Ron mumbled as he checked his watch.  
"Don't worry, he'll make it, he always does," Hermione smiled reassuringly.  
  
"At least someone believes in me," a voice laced with laughter stated from the open doorway.  
"Harry, good to see you!" Ron grinned, pulling Harry into a brotherly hug.  
"You too, mate," Harry smiled.  
"Hey, Harry," Hermione smiled, taking Ron's place.  
"You're looking good as usual, Mione," Harry complimented her, and Hermione blushed.  
"Shut up," she giggled, and they both sat down. "Harry, this is Amira, she's just starting here this year," Hermione added when Harry gave her an inquisitive look.  
"I'm Harry Potter," Harry smiled as he shook her hand.  
"Amira Kendrick, you can call me Mira though, that's what everyone calls me," Amira smiled back at him.  
"It's nice to meet you, Mira," Harry replied, when suddenly Hermione interrupted him.  
  
"Did you know that the Kendrick family, which is a part of the Toreador Clan, is the oldest, richest, and most powerful family of vampires in Europe?"  
"Hermione, you're scaring the poor girl," Ron laughed, "Don't worry, Amira, she's a walking encyclopedia."  
"Shut up, Ron," Hermione shoved him playfully.  
"Actually I did know that, but you don't have to worry about me!" Amira laughed.  
The rest of the trip was just the trio getting to know someone new.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Finally we have Amira Kendrick, she will be starting in her seventh year," McGonagall announced as Amira sat down on the sorting stool.  
"Good mind, bravery, lots of bravery and loyalty. Gryffindor or Slytherin. You could be great, you posses the power, though few know your secret. What's this? Gryffindor it is then,"  
"GRYFFINDOR!" The sorting hat shouted and Amira took a seat beside Harry and across from Hermione.  
  
"Welcome back everyone!" Dumbledore greeted the hall full of students. "Just a few announcements to start us off this year. Firstly, the Forbidden Forest is, well, forbidden; and second, Professor Lupin will be joining us again this year to fill the Defense position. Tuck In!"  
Little was said during the feast as everyone was simply too hungry to talk.  
  
As the trio and Amira were exiting the hall, Lupin approached them from behind. "Harry!" He called, grinning.  
"Hey, Remus!" Harry grinned and the trio turned to face their friend and professor.  
"How are you thre-" he suddenly stopped as Amira pressed one of her many guns to his forehead.  
"One bullet will kill him within minutes," she stated, running her tongue across her teeth.  
"Amira, what are you doing?" Hermione asked, on the verge of hysterics.  
"Amira Kendrick?" Remus asked quietly.  
"If you know what's good for you you'll keep you mouth shut, werewolf," Amira hissed at him.  
"Miss Kendrick, have you forgotten the conditions we set up for you to attend this school?" Dumbledore asked, suddenly appearing behind her.  
Amira returned the gun back to its holster and turned to face the Headmaster.  
"But Sir, he's a werewolf!" Amira said, glancing at Remus, who looked thoroughly relieved.  
"That's no excuse, he could kill you just as well for being - ," Dumbledore started before Amira cut him off "I get it," she replied her shoulders slumped and she looked from Hermione, to Ron, to Harry. "Sorry, it won't happen again, I was just surprised," Amira sighed, hoping she wouldn't be expelled.  
"Okay, well, that was a warning, next time I won't be so lenient," Dumbledore replied and headed back towards the head table.  
"Sorry Professor," Amira sighed, looking up at Lupin.  
"Quite all right, just don't kill me," Remus smiled half-heartedly before leaving the hall.  
  
"What the bloody hell was that?" Ron asked as soon as they were out of the hall.  
"Really, that and your eyes," Harry added.  
"You are a vampire, aren't you," Hermione told her; it was not a question. 


End file.
